


Shattered

by Quarry



Category: Blood+
Genre: Character Death, blood+ spoilers, not necessarily moses/karman but its there
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-28
Updated: 2015-10-28
Packaged: 2018-04-28 16:12:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5096984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quarry/pseuds/Quarry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Takes place during the night they buried Irene.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shattered

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't written in god knows how long, but I had a fic idea and wanted to get it out!!!!

They had just buried Irene. At least what was left of her. By the time they arrived in a secluded area in the woods, her body had already crumpled into shards of crimson. They searched around and placed any crystals they found on top of her cloak. They wanted as much of her to be at peace as possible...

Moses glanced over to see that Lulu was sobbing, heaving; eventually her tears weakened her to her knees. Gudriff and Dahz stood by comforting her. He noticed Karman who was straining himself, stifling back tears as his fists shook, his teeth gritting. Moses tilted his head back down. Too many emotions were occurring at once inside him for his face to register. He was distraught, angry, confused. He stared at Irene, whose remains shimmered in the moonlight that filtered through the trees.  _Why,_ he thought. They had spent so much time searching for Saya, losing comrades on the way, only to find out she isn't even the one who can save them...

_Why_ , he thought again.  _Why was it Irene._ A chorus of "Why's" continued to loop in his head.

Karman couldn't hold back the tears anymore, they poured down his face. Seeing his tears erupted something in Moses. The sadness was starting to shroud over him, he had to get away. No one called after him as purple traces illuminated the forest.

How long was he running, he could not tell. He wanted to keep running, get as far away as possible, but soon the agony of realizing he couldn't save his friends settled in. He wandered around some more and found a pond nestled between intertwining trees. He rested at the base of one tree whose exposed roots were covered in moss. Shuddered breathing indicated he could no longer hold it together. Silent tears began to dampen his cheeks. He drew into himself, clutching his knees. His mind was cloudy, all he could see were the green flames that engulfed Ghee...The cracks that crept up onto Irene's horror-stricken face. His mouth opened to scream, but the scream that echoed through the woods wasn't his.

Caught by surprise, he peeked around the trunk to see that Karman was on his knees, arms limp at his sides, screaming. They were deafening and anguished. Careful not to alert him, Moses stood up. Karman swung his head and arms to the ground, slamming his fists. He crossed his left arm to support his head as he cried. 

Moses wondered if he should go over to him or not, but eventually he thought it best to just leave him be. A twig snapped beneath his boot as he was walking away. He held his breath, hoping Karman didn't hear, but Karman snapped up, his body twisting around at the sound.

"...Moses?" he asked, after spotting the shadow behind the tree. Moses gripped the bark and turned around, letting out his breath. He watched as Karman removed his glasses to hastily wipe away tears. 

"H-how long...were you there?" he sniffled. Moses got a good look at his face, which was a puffy red, his eyes even more so.

"Longer than you, actually." he replied. They stood in silence, a cool breeze stirred the leaves around them. Any eye contact made was quickly averted. Moses shifted, hinting that he wanted to leave. He started towards the forest when Karman grabbed onto his sleeve. 

"Please don't go..." The helplessness of the whisper and the tremble in his voice made Moses realize Irene wasn't the only one who shattered tonight.

Karman was now uncontrollably sobbing, his wails reverberating through the trees. Moses caught him as he collapsed. They sunk to the ground as Karman dug into his cloak and buried his face in Moses' chest. Moses felt hot tears welling up in his eyes and before he knew it, small droplets started to trail his face down onto Karman's head. He pulled Karman in tight, not only to comfort Karman, but to keep grasp on something real. 

Finally, their tears quieted down. Karman lifted himself from Moses, whose arms were still wrapped around him, and took notice of how damp Moses' shawl is from his crying. He gazed through the trees and saw that the sun was beginning to rise.

"We better get going..." he draped his hood over his head. 

"Hm...Oh, yeah..." Moses wobbled up and put his hood on. 

Karman weakly smiled at him and with a purple flash they were gone.


End file.
